Hidem
by Deidarafan32
Summary: Hidem is about DemitraXHidan! cause i love Hidan! so don't judge me! i just wanted a good story! i failed! i know! whoo! uhm...rated M for chapter 3...Hidan and Demitra...have a..."moment" lol a LOOONNNGGG moment...
1. Chapter 1

Hidem Chapt. 1

by ~Demitrafan32

HiDem Ch.1  
By: Demitrafan32  
Akatsuki:  
Demitra: Me

Warning: there is kissing and bad language in this story.

It was fifteen min. past midnight when everyone in the base was awoken by a deafening shriek from the living room. Everyone in the base –but Sasori- went to see what happened… but when they were just outside the living room they herd Demitra –the newest member- yell, "What the Hell Hidan?" she was very upset with him because, Demitra was in the living room watching TV when Hidan decided to come up to her and Kiss her. "What's wrong with you, BRAT?" Demitra yelled at the top of her lunges.

Just then Pein, the leader walked in and seen that Hidan was on the floor holding his head in pain. Demitra was on the couch with a wrench covered in blood, Hidan's blood. "What's going on in here?" Pein yelled.

"HE KISSED ME!" Demitra Screamed. When she yelled that, everyone walked into the room and they all looked shocked.

"He did, un?" asked Deidara.

"Well yeah!" Hidan said.

Sasori stomped in and yelled/asked, "WHY?" Everyone turned to see Sasori glaring at them.

"W-Why what, un?" Deidara stuttered.

"WHY AM I AWAKE!" Sasori Screamed.

"Because Demitra screamed and planted a Wrench to my head." Hidan said trying to get up but failed when Demitra hit him again.

"Stay DOWN boy!" Demitra yelled as she hit him.

"That hurt, Dammit!" Hidan yelled at Demitra

"Get over it" Demitra yelled back

"Go. To. Bed…NOW!" Pein yelled through gritted teeth.

Who knew Hidan could bother people for so long… "For Gods sake Hidan LEAVE ME ALONE!" Demitra yelled for the sixteenth time that day.

"Why should I?" Hidan said with a smirk.

"Because Pein said that if you don't leave me ALONE, he'll kill you. Aka: Rip you limb from limb." Demitra stated through gritted teeth.

" I think you're mad." Hidan said with a grin.

"Hell yeah I'm mad!"

Hidan snickered and asked, "why?"

Demitra forced a smile and said, "Because everytime were alone together you try to kiss me." Hidan smiled and looked around then back at Demitra. Demitra looked at him and said, "Don't you even think ab…" Demitra was cut off by a very sensitive and loving kiss. Demitra 'accidentally' closed her eyes slowly as Hidan kissed her, she kissed back until Hidan broke away for air.

Hidan smiled at her and said, "You kissed back this time, Demitra."

Demitra blushed and looked away, "oops, sorry."

Hidan looked confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Demitra looked at him again and said, "never mind."

Hidan took his hand and brushed it against her face. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Demitra looked at him and took his hand off of her face.

"you do know that Pein will get mad right?"

Hidan looked at her and smiled, "yeah so?"

Demitra looked at him and just stared at him for awhile till she finally said, "fine. Next time were alone we can, ok?"

hidan's face lit up and he excitedly said, "ok next time were alone!" Demitra nodded and Hidan kissed her forehead and left without another word. Just as he was out of sight Pein and his partner, Konan came into the base.

"Hi Demitra!" Konan said clinging to Pein's arm.

"Hey guy's" Demitra said with a little gloom in her voice.

Pein looked at her, "oh, no. Whats wrong?" He was a little nervous to ask.

Demitra said only one word to make Konan Gasp "Hidan" Konan looked at her not very surprised but you could here the nervous crack in her voice,

"Oh my god, did he?"

"no, no, no he didn't" Demitra replied almost as fast as the question was asked.

"oh, good" Konan said with a sigh. Pein looked at the two girls and walked away, with Konan once again clinging to him. Demitra just stared at them until they were out of sight, then she sat down and started to watch some TV.

It's been two weeks now and me and Hidan still have problems… "Demitra you and Hidan will be going on a mission to the village hidden in the sand to get some information." Demitra nodded and looked over at Hidan's room door.

"right…but"

Pein looked confused at her, "but, What?"

Demitra looked down and said, "I'm sorry leader, but I can't talk to you about it."

Pein raised an eyebrow "Then do you want me to get Konan?"

Demitra nodded. "please?" Pein smiled slightly and called Konan down.

Konan came as quickly as she could. "What's wrong Pein?"

Demitra and Pein looked at her and Pein said, "Demitra needs to talk to you."

Konan looked surprised. "is it about Hidan?" Konan asked with concern. Demitra looked away and nodded. "ok then. I'll talk to you."


	2. Reveal: two in one

Hidem chapt. 2

by ~Demitrafan32

Hidem ch.2  
By: Demitrafan32  
Demitra: Me  
Akatsuki:  
Beware…Swearing gets pretty bad…

"Is it about Hidan?" Konan asked with concern. Demitra looked away and nodded. "Ok then. I'll talk to you." Konan said looking at Pein then nodded signaling him to leave. When Pein left Konan sat down beside Demitra to talk. "Ok, what's going on with you and Hidan?"

Demitra looked at her and told, "Me and Hidan made a deal" then she looked away with her head down.

Konan was in shock, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Demitra closed her eyes tight. "We made a deal, I'm sorry." Konan looked at her and stared for a little while.

Konan then sighed and asked, "What was the deal?" Demitra froze, "Demitra tell me please." Konan said with a little worry in her voice.

"Our deal…um well…"

Konan got irritated "Spit it out girl!" Demitra's head shot up at her when she yelled.

"Our deal was that next time me and him were alone we would…uh…" Demitra looked down and blushed. "We would…do IT."

Konan looked at her confused. "You PROMISED him that?"

Demitra's face went red. "Maybe…but there's one problem…"

Konan looked at her confused, again. "Really? What's the problem, Demitra?"

"Well…" Demitra started, "I'm a Virgin."

Konan looked at her surprised, "You are?"

Now it was Demitra's turn to get irritated, "Don't act so surprised!"

Konan, still gaping said, "BUT HOW COULD YOU STILL BE A…"

"SHHHHHHH! I don't what anyone knowing!" Konan just stared at her and after a little while she got up and she said,

"Well what do you want me to do?" Demitra looked up at her and she said,

"Please, don't make me go with him!" Konan looked down at her,

"I'm sorry but, Pein has decided that you and Hidan are going and I can't change that." Demitra just stared at her, when there was a sudden voice behind her,

"What's going on out here?" Demitra turned around to see Hidan standing there.

"Oh hi H-hidan." Demitra said in a shaky voice.

Hidan noticed and looked at her a little confused, "What's wrong, Demitra?"

Demitra looked up into his eyes, "N-nothing. We have a mission."

Hidan looked down at her, "ok then, what's the mission?" Demitra looked down and explained that they were to go to the village hidden in the sand to get some information. "Ok, but why don't they ask Sasori and Deidara to go?"

Konan interrupted and stated, "Well because Sasori is already on a mission and Deidara is pouting in their room."

Demitra wasn't surprised. "Why is Deidara pouting?"She asked with a sigh.

Konan looked at her, "Well I really don't know why yet, but I'm trying to make him feel better."

Hidan just stared at the two girls before he said, "I'm going out in a while."

Demitra stopped him before he left the room and told him, "Well get ready we leave tomorrow."

Hidan nodded and Demitra let go of him so he could leave. "Hey, Demitra?" Konan asked.

Demitra growled irritably, "WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" she screamed, tugging at her hair.

Konan jumped at her sudden out burst. "Well, maybe you could help me with Deidara?"

Demitra looked at her trying to remember why she needed her help with Deidara, then she remembered that Deidara was pouting in his room, "Ok sure, I can help."

~3~

"Deidara, are you ok?" Demitra said outside the door. Konan came over and unlocked the door, she then opened the door and the two girls were shocked to see that Deidara was sobbing in a corner. "Deidara." Demitra said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Deidara, what the hell?" Konan said with her hands on her hips. Konan was surprised when Demitra told her to stay while she talked to him. "But"

"No buts Konan, just stay here." With that Demitra went over to Deidara and crouched down to his level. "What's wrong bud?" Deidara jumped when Demitra touched him. "It's ok it's just me."

Deidara looked up, "Leave me alone." He said with some anger showing towards Demitra.

"No." Demitra said bluntly. "Not until you tell me what's bothering you." Deidara stared at her for a while.

"Fine, it's Sasori." He turned away.

"What about him?" Demitra asked with concern.

"None of your concern." Deidara said standing up.

Demitra sighed and stood up as well. "Yes. It is Deidara." Demitra was starting to get irritated.

"Well…" Deidara started. "What if Sasori gets hurt? Or worse gets KILLED?"

"Deidara if Sasori gets hurt I would know, and if he was killed then I would lose five lives. Remember?"

Deidara calmed down a little when he heard this, "I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to him."

Demitra was surprised at this, but then she realized, "oooooooo…you like him." Demitra said teasingly. Deidara started blushing and hid his face so the girls wouldn't see.

"No I don't stop that!"

"It's alright Deidara me and Konan won't tell…" Deidara sighed in relief."And just too make it fare, you have to keep a secret to ok?"

Deidara looked at her, "You have a secret too?"

Demitra rolled her eyes, "Yes I do, do you promise to keep it?"

Deidara nodded, "Ok, my secret is that I like Hidan and Demi like Kakuzu."

Both Konan and Deidara went into shock, "…"

"Guys? Guys? GUYS HELLO ARE YOU HOME!" Demitra yelled.

After three or so minuets of staring at her Konan said, "So you do like Hidan!"

Demitra glared. "Shut up."

Deidara asked, "Are you sure Demi likes Kakuzu? Because if she does, then...you have a BIG problem!"

Demitra stared at him, "Yes I'm sure."

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"No. your not"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOUR NOT!"

Konan interrupted, "You are you fighting with?"

"Demitra"

"Demi"

Konan was getting sick of the fighting, "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU SIT!"

"Sorry Konan" Demi said a slightly scared.

Deidara was confused, "But there's only one Konan."

Konan looked over at Deidara, "Here, Demitra let Demi out."

Demitra glared at her, "Fine." Demitra did a couple hand signs and soon two Demitra's were sitting next to each other.

Deidara gawked at her, "what the…Hell?"

Demi and Demitra looked over at him, "what?" Demi asked making sure her full body was there.

"There, now isn't that better Demitra?"

Demitra glared at her, "No" Demi interrupted.

"Oh stop being negative!" Konan yelled.

"NEVER!" Demi said laughing.

"And I thought I was the Evil side." Demitra said rubbing her temples.

Deidara left the room for three minuets and came back with some painkillers, "Here Demitra take this."

Demitra kindly took the medicine, "thank you Deidara." Demitra took a couple pills out and ate them.

Demitra sighed and looked up, "Ok, now I think Demi needs to leave and help Edward and Alphonse with their stone problem." Demi glared at her then she left a big smoke cloud left behind.

"Dammit Demi can you make a bigger mess?"

"She probably can" Deidara stated.

"Go and rest Demitra you have to leave tomorrow." Demitra nodded at Konan and said good night to both of them.

~The next day~

"Demitra wake up Pein wants to talk to us!"

Demitra groaned, "Ten more minuets!" She whined.

"NO NOW!" Hidan yelled.

"With that attitude you aren't getting anything." Demitra stated in a smart-ass way.

"I'll force you out of bed if you keep that up."

Demitra groaned, "Fine, fine I'm up tell Pein I'll be down in fifteen minuets, ok?"

Hidan smiled evilly, "okay!"

Demitra got up out of bed and rubbed her eyes. 'Damn why does it have to be today?' Demitra asked herself moving towards the bathroom. 'For god's sake it's my brother's birth day' she thought getting in the shower.

~Fifteen minuets later~

"Finally Demitra you're here." Pein said glaring at her.

"Yeah so?" Demitra sat down in the empty chair next to Hidan.

"Konan said you two are having problems with each other?"

Demitra looked confused as did Hidan. "No were not having any problems sir." Demitra pointed out. "But I do have one little problem." Demitra said looking down a little. Pein and Hidan both looked at her.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Don't do that!" Demitra said, "My problem is that today's my Brother's Birth day and…well…"

Pein stopped her, "Its ok you can leave later tonight, ok?"

Demitra looked up a little. "REALLY? I can? THANK YOU!" Demitra said jumping up out of her seat, "I need to leave now bye" Demitra said Hugging Pein then Hidan. She left with a puff of smoke.

"Wow." Was all Hidan and Pein could say.

~later that day~

"HEY, I'M BACK!" Demitra yelled.

"Oh, good so you can leave in five minuets?" Pein asked.

Demitra looked at Pein, "Sure." She said with a smile. Then she left the room…thus leaving Pein in complete shock.

"Is she drunk or something?" He asked himself.

~3~

While Demitra was packing for the week long trip Hidan walked in, "Hey Demitra?"

Demitra didn't look up from her stuff, "yes sweetie?"

Hidan was confused… "Are you ok? Are you sick?" Hidan asked putting his hand on her forehead a little worried.

"No, Hidan I'm fine." She said taking his hand off her forehead. "I might have a slight cold but I'm fine, Hun." She said smiling.

Hidan was still confused as Hell. "Then why do you keep saying that?"

Demitra's smile faded, "What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you keep calling me, 'Sweetie' and 'Hun'?" He asked raising his voice slightly.

Demitra smiled faintly, "I call you that because…well I thought we were going out." Demitra shrugged, "Are we?"Hidan looked at her then down at the ground. "Hidan I asked you a question."

Hidan looked up at her slightly scared face. "Yes, of course we are." Demitra's Sacredness slowly faded into a faint smile.

Then she frowned, "Really? Or are you just saying that because of a bet?" Hidan looked down in shame,

"Well at first it was…but…"

He didn't get to finish when all of a sudden Demitra's Black hole finally burst from anger. "YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD YOU DID A FUCKEN BET ON ME?" Hidan jumped a little to her sudden outburst.

"N-n-no you don't understand!" he said actually scared of her.

"THEN WHAT IS IT? DID YOU NEED MONEY TO TAKE KAKUZU OUT? OR EVEN KONAN!" Hidan was in complete shock from this side of her it has never been this bad before.

"NO the bet ended three days ago!" Hidan yelled trying to get her attention. In witch he seceded to get her to calm down just enough to get her voice to lower.

Demitra paused. "What?" She asked trying her hardest to collect the black hole that had exploded. (Like Deidara, Demitra has the hand mouths, but instead of the mouth on the chest, in witch Deidara does have, she has a mouth on her left side that acts like a black hole. If released from the Iron threads that hold it together then it will suck up anything in its way... aka: an entire village…Now back to the story!)

"I said, the bet ENDED three days ago." Hidan said trying to let her know he was telling the truth.

"…" Demitra said nothing.

"DEMITRA, HIDAN TIME TO LEAVE!" Pein hollered from down stairs.

"FINE!" Demitra yelled back. "Let's go Hidan!" She yelled at him. And he jumped…

_Sorry but you need to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens on their mission! ? Hope you liked!_


	3. sexually in charge

Hidem chapt. 3

by ~Demitrafan32

Hidem chapt. 3  
By: Deidarafan32 and MessengerMitsuki  
Characters: Demi/Demitra: MINE! Mitsuki: MessengerMitsuki Akatsuki:  
WARNING!: there is SMUT and VERY strong language in this chapter! You have been warned…

It has been three days sense the fight between Hidan and Demitra. And Demitra hasn't spoken sense they left the base. Hidan tried to stay calm, but he was getting worried, "Hey Demitra? Are you ok?" Demitra stopped and looked back at him and shook her head 'no'. Hidan was scared now, "What's wrong?" Hidan yelled running to her side. Demitra just pointed to her throat. "Are you choking?" Demitra shook her head again. She tried to talk. Her lips moved but nothing came out. "Did you strain your throat?" Demitra nodded. "Was it because of me?" Demitra continued to nod. "I'm sorry Demitra." Hidan said walking closer. Then he hugged her. 'What the Hell is wrong with him…I never seen him so…gentle.' Demitra thought as Hidan hugged her. She gave up on her thought and hugged back. After a few minuets of being happy in two weeks Hidan let go of Demitra. "I'm sorry sweetie but we have to continue the mission." Demitra nodded an 'ok' to him.  
"I think we should get a hotel. Ok baby?" Hidan said looking at Demitra. Demitra looked up from her ice-cream and nodded. "Ok then lets see where a hotel might be." Just as he said that Demitra pointed to a small hotel like place. "You want to stay there?" He asked kinda confused. Demitra nodded once more. And the next thing Hidan knew, she dropped her ice-cream and was pulling him into the hotel she picked out. "Ah, Demi It's been so long!" Said a voice unfamiliar to Hidan But was familiar to Demitra, Demitra held out her hands for a hug. So he hugged her. "Ah, and who's this?" he asked pointing to Hidan. Demitra tried to talk once more but failed. "Demitra don't stress your self trying to talk." Hidan said with concern. Demitra crossed her arm's then tapped on the man shoulder, "oh Demi did you stress your throat again?" Demitra nodded, "Ok, ok I'll get you some medicine." Demitra turned to Hidan and smiled. Hidan was so confused. When the man came back with the medicine Hidan had to ask, "WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Demitra Hit him harder then usual. "It's ok Demi I'm used to the insults, oh and I almost forgot…this is my granddaughter, Mitsuki…MITSUKI GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM! ATLEAST LONG ENOUGH TO SAY HI?" the man yelled. Demitra took the strange Green liquid and drank it; she coughed a few times and bent over to the disgusting taste. Hidan came over to help her stand again. When she could breathe again she… "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME, GRANDDAD?" Demitra yelled at the top of her lunges. "THAT WAS SO GROOOOOOOOSSSSSS!" Demitra's granddad giggled, "Well at least you can talk again Demi." Demitra glared at him then a young girl walked down the stairs to the lobby. "Grandpa I don't want to say hi I want to be in my room reading." She protested. "Well at least you're out of that room." Demitra stared in awe Mitsuki had blond hair with purple streaks and she was wearing one of Demitra's old Akatsuki cloaks. "She's so cute! Hey Hidan?" Hidan looked at her, "yes Demitra?" Demitra smiled wide. "Maybe we should have a kid some day!" Demitra turned back to Mitsuki and her granddad, they were fighting. Hidan stood there for a second then smiled, "Well it's up to you sweet. If you want a child then, it's up to you." Hidan bent down and kissed Demitra's head and without warning Demitra looked up and kissed him on the lips. Hidan gasped. "What are you two doing?" asked Demitra's granddad. Demitra broke the kiss and looked at him. "Oh did I forget to mention, this is Hidan my…uh…um…" Hidan sighed. "I'm her boyfriend. Hidan." Demitra was shocked that he said that. "Oh ok…then I and Mitsuki will give a room. Mitsuki if you will?" Mitsuki went over to the desk. "Ok you and Hidan will have room 35 and your stay will be free." Demitra smiled at Hidan. "Good then Kakuzu wont be mad…and nether will the military…" Demitra sighed and took the key from Mitsuki. "Ok bye we'll talk to you later lets go Hidan." Demitra said pulling Hidan to their room along with their luggage. "Are you sure we can't talk at little more Demitra?" Hidan asked stumbling a little while Demitra pulled him into the room. Demitra looked at him and smiled, "no."  
"I'm bored Hidan. Now what do we do?" Demitra said falling onto the bed after she was done unpacking. "I don't know what do you want to do?" Hidan asked looking at her. Demitra had her eyes closed and was smiling, "What are you doing Demitra?" Hidan asked sitting on the double bed with her. The room was…cute it was Demitra's old room it was red and black with posters of the Akatsuki symbolizing she has known about the Gang long before she joined. The closet next to the door was full of Demitra's old puppets she used to play with and used for battles witch was inspired by Sasori. The closet on the right of the bed had slots of different things…like a few shrines pictures and a…door to a training ground? Wow. The closet on the left had their clothes and a dresser in it. The bathroom was a medium sized place it held a big tub and a shower next to it. Along with the toilet and sink and her medicine cabinet next to it all. "Demitra? Did you hear me?" Hidan asked poking her tummy. Demitra giggled, "Yes Hidan I herd you I'm looking into Demi's eyes that's all." Hidan put his hand on her stomach "And?" He asked smiling slightly. "Demi's watching Ed, Al and…Neena freak out…their yelling OH MY GOD SHES GOING TO DIE SHES GOING TO DIE!" Hidan was confused now, "why are they yelling that?" Demitra smiled, "Do you really want to know?" Hidan nodded, "yes I do." Demitra smiled bigger, "ok, their freaking out because of Gracia...she went into labor on Ed's birth-day and her husband went to get a doctor in the snow storm." Demitra said laughing at the sight of the yelling boy's. Then she opened her eyes. "Ok I'm sick of the yelling." Demitra said holding her head. "Bad headache?" Hidan asked sitting Demitra up. "Yep I got some medicine in the cabinet." Hidan stood up. "I'll get it. What's t called?" Demitra smiled, "its ok I can get it. Ether way it's called Day pain killer." Hidan looked at her smiled and walked to the bathroom. Demitra laughed, "Its ok Hidan I can get it." Demitra said getting up. But she failed and fell back on the bed. Hidan walked out of the bathroom and gave the medicine to Demitra. "Thanks, I think I might have worked my legs to much they hurt like hell when I stand up." Hidan sighed and sat down next to her, "Then you must rest its not good to stress your self to much." Demitra nodded and she ate the medicine. "Well at least the medicine tastes better then the liquid." Demitra laughed and fell on the bed. She fell asleep two minuets later. Hidan bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Good night sweet." He said and covered her up and he held her close to his chest and fell asleep.  
"Hidan." Demitra wined when he didn't let go of her. "Pease let go I want to get up." Hidan just held her tighter. "No you must stay in bed with me." He said softly in her ear. "Why should I Hidan?" She wined again. "Because your mine." He said licking her ear. "No don't. I just want to be let go." Hidan giggled at her resistance. "Why do you want to be let go?" Hidan whispered in her ear. "Because Granddad makes pancakes for breakfast when I'm over. So I want to get some chocolate chips before he wakes up." She said trying to get up. Yet failing when Hidan pulled her back down and held her tight. "But I want to be with you." He wined. "Then come with me. I have some extra money so you can buy something for your self." Hidan sighed. "Fine I'll come." Hidan let go of Demitra and got up.  
"Hidan, where's my hair tie?" Hidan laughed at her. "I never noticed how long your hair is…you always have it up. And you left your hair tie on the desk." Demitra put her hands on her hips. "Not funny, give it to me." Hidan smiled. "You have to catch me first." Then he ran out of the room to the lobby. "Hidan get back here!" Demitra yelled chasing him. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mitsuki yelled walking into the lobby where Demitra pinned Hidan down. "Give it back Hidan!" Demitra yelled pinning his head down on the ground. "Never." He said trying to get up. "EW not here in your room!" Mitsuki yelled. "Oh, hi Mitsuki. How are you today?" Demitra asked smiling. Mitsuki just covered her eyes and yelled, "JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM AND KISS! DON'T DO THAT HERE!" Demitra laughed. "Were not going to kiss…" Demitra said holding Hidan down as he tried to get up again. "I just want my God damn Hair tie back! GIVE IT TO ME!" Hidan kept trying to get up but was pushed down every time he did. "I don't want to." Hidan said smiling. Demitra was getting annoyed. "JUST GIVE ME MY FUCKEN HAIR TIE HIDAN!" Hidan laughed. "Fine, fine. It's in my front left pocket." Demitra glared at him. "You think I'm that stupid? Get it out your self." Demitra said getting up. "Oh and Mitsuki do you know ware Granddad went?" She asked looking at the girl whose eyes were still covered. "Yes. He went out to get some chocolate chips for you some wax for that big scythe Hidan brought in and some dango for me." She said opening her eyes. "Ok." Hidan tapped Demitra on the shoulder. "Here's your hair tie Demitra." Demitra smiled. "Thank you…now you can help me put it in…My room now." She said very demanding. Hidan left and Demitra sighed. "How did granddad know I wanted chocolate chips?" Mitsuki smiled. "Well…I kinda heard you talking this morning and…I told him you wanted it." Demitra nodded. "Thank you…here you can take 50$ and you can buy what ever you want" Demitra said smiling. "Oh my god thank you I'll be back in a few hours bye!" Mitsuki said running out of the hotel. "Yikes she's a little to motivated." Demitra said sighing and walking up to room 35.  
"Hidan where are you?" Demitra yelled when she didn't see him in the room. "I'm not saying." Demitra scoffed. "I can't hear you! What you say?" Demitra herd a laugh coming from the closet. All of a sudden Hidan saw the door swing open. But he didn't have enough time to adjust to the light that poured into the closet, when he felt something being put over his eyes and he felt Demitra's lips brush against his own. "You have violated my privacy Hidan." Hidan was confused now. "How did I do that Demitra?" Demitra smiled. "You went into my Shrine closet and looked at my things." Demitra said tying the cloth around his eyes. Then she took out another cloth and tied his hands together. "Now you can't leave my room." Hidan could feel Demitra's breath on his lips. Hidan moved forward and kissed Demitra pulled away and resisted. "Ah, ah, ah you are not able to have that much fun yet." Demitra said smiling. "Then how long must I wait Demitra?" Demitra smiled wider. "You'll know when you can have fun boy."  
"Where's Hidan, Demitra?" Demitra's granddad asked. "Oh, him? He's in my room tied to the bed." Granddad was confused as Hell. "Why is he tied to your bed?" Demitra smiled evilly. "Because he went into my Shrine closet…And so I punished him…"  
~Up in Demitra's room~  
"GOD DAMNIT LET ME GO! !"  
~back down stairs~

"Wow you must really hate it when someone goes through your stuff Demitra." Mitsuki said sucking on a dango stick. "Hell yeah I do he should know better." Granddad looked from the stove towards Demitra. "Please go untie him. You two are friends and should not be fighting. Go kiss him or something…your done with your mission right?" Demitra sighed. "Yeah your right…and yes I got the information this morning ok I'll be right back." Granddad looked back at the pancakes. "This time have Hidan with you." Demitra waved. "Fine, fine I'll be back with Hidan. Be down in an hour ok?" Mitsuki looked at her. "Why an hour?" But Demitra had already left. "She doesn't like to talk much Mitsuki she used to stay quiet all day long ether, drawing, making puppets, practicing water bending, fire bending, earth bending and a little bit of air bending. She also kept on trying to make sure the threads on her hands don't break…she tried to use metal string but she was allergic. So she ended up using copper wire." Mitsuki just nodded.

~ Outside Demitra's room~  
"Hidan are you ok?" Demitra tried to get in her room but the door was locked. "Did you untie your self?" Demitra tried to find a key but failed. "Please I'm sorry Hidan let me in?" Demitra just fell at the door a little sad and guilty. "Please I just want in." Demitra could feel her eyes start to sting. She felt like she did something terrible. She also felt abandoned. "Please." She started crying on her knees arms rapped around her face.  
~Inside Demitra's room~  
As Hidan woke up, he heard crying outside the door. "Demitra? Is that you?" Demitra kept on crying. "Demitra?" He tried again. But the only answer was more crying. Hidan tried to get up but failed dew to the cloth tying him to the bed. "Shit that's just great I'm still tied to the damn bed. Demitra! Can you untie me now?" Hidan could hear her growl and he could hear her clearly when she yelled at him. "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hidan was completely confused, and then he could hear her hit the door and sink back down to a sitting position. Hidan pulled as hard as he can and the cloth finally broke. "Demitra? I'm coming out now." He didn't get a reply so he walked to the door and opened the door to see Demitra, sobbing on the floor face on her knees. "Demitra? Are you ok?" Demitra let out a soft sob. "Please talk to me?" Hidan touched her and she jumped. "What do you want?" Demitra yelled. "Demitra its ok I just want to talk to you." Demitra turned to him. Her face was red with tears still running down her face. "Demitra why are you crying?" Demitra looked back down. "Just leave me ALONE!" Just then they heard Granddad yell at them. "What's going on up there?" Demitra looked up and yelled back, "Nothing were just talking!" Granddad looked at Mitsuki then back up the stairs. "Ok then. Mitsuki lets go and leave the hotel today." Mitsuki jumped in joy thus dropping her book. "YAY can we go to the movies?" She said jumping up and down. "Fine let's go now."  
Hidan and Demitra heard the door slam shut then it locked. Demitra held her hands foreword and her head down. Hidan bent down and gave her a hug then he picked her up bridal style and went into her room. "What are you doing Hidan?" Demitra asked concerned when he put her on the bed and pinned her down hands above her head. Hidan smirked and kissed her. "You'll see babe." Hidan said tying her hands with the left over cloth she used on him. "Why tie my hands?" Hidan smiled and kissed her so she would shut up. Then he started to unbutton her blouse. Demitra let out a small moan giving Hidan a chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Demitra tried not to moan when Hidan pulled up her undershirt and touched her stomach but failed. Then as he pulled off her shirt she groaned and broke the kiss. "P-please s-stop H-hidan PLEASE!" she whined. "Never." Hidan said unhooking her bra. Demitra gasped and went wide eyed. "N-NO DON'T!" She yelled covering her exposed parts. Hidan took her arms and untied them. But he kept hold of her hands then he tied them to the bed post. "N-no don't please just stop Hidan!" Demitra pleaded. "Sorry sweet not going to happen." Demitra whined. "W-why n-not?" Hidan didn't respond he just traced his fingers down to her left nipple and played around with it. Demitra gasped. "N-no no NO! STOP, STOP PLEASE STOP!" Hidan laughed. "Why should I?" Demitra whined. "Because…I-it f-feels s-ssooo g-good." Hidan smirked and he stopped. "N-no why did you stop?" Hidan laughed again. "Well didn't you say to stop?" Demitra glared at him. "Ever hear…of…sarcasm?" Demitra asked in between pants. "Hm…no." Hidan said teasingly. Demitra just stared at him…then she remembered that she had no blouse, shirt nor bra on. "Oh God. Give me back my shirt bitch." Hidan smiled wider than usual. "What's wrong Demitra? You too exposed and you don't like it?" Demitra glared at him again. "No I don't like you looking at me this way, that's all." Demitra said in a smartass way. "Well to bad." Hidan said standing. He took of his shirt and started to take off his pants. Demitra gasped. "No, no, no I won't let you no!" Demitra said struggling to be let go. Then she saw him leave the room for a second and he came back with some copper wire. "if you don't obey then I might have to use this Demitra."  
Demitra stared at the wire and gave up knowing it was no use. "Fine. Do what you want Hidan." Hidan smiled and put the wire down on the bed and continued to take off his pants. After he was done he went over to Demitra and he took off hers as well. Demitra gasped, but she said nothing. After the underwear came off both of them, Hidan smiled at the sight of his lover naked. "Now what are you doing Hidan?" Demitra asked looking up at him. Hidan looked at her face. "Oh nothing just looking at the one I love." Demitra blushed. "Just do it boy." She said grinning at him. Hidan smiled wide once more and climbed on top of her. "Spread your legs Demitra." Hidan said placing his legs in between hers. Demitra did as she was told. Then she remembered what she said to Konan. "Hidan wait I need to tell you something." Hidan looked at her. "That you're a virgin? I know don't worry I'll help you get through it." Demitra blushed and looked away. Hidan put his hand on her cheek and turned her head towards him. He put three fingers in her mouth and commanded her to suck. She did so, making sure all were coated in saliva. Then he pulled them out and Demitra whined. "Don't worry it only hurts for a second it will get better." He then put one of his fingers inside her. "Ah Hidan it hurts." Demitra said as her back started to arch. "Shh it will get better I promise." As he said that he placed another finger inside her. "GAH, HIDAN STOP IT HURTS!" Demitra yelled shivering. "Yes I know it does but you need to trust me ok?" Demitra nodded, "Yes, Hidan I trust you." Hidan sighed. "Good now this might hurt." Demitra braced herself. Then Hidan started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. "H-Hidan." Demitra managed to gasp out. "Yes. But does it hurt as much as before?" Demitra moaned. "N-no. It feels good." Just then Hidan put the third finger in her "Hi-Hidan!" Demitra yelled breaking the cloth and rapping her arms around his neck. Hidan laughed. "Wow I didn't think you were that strong Demitra."  
Demitra moaned again. "You would be surprised on what I could do." Demitra said through clenched teeth. "Just stop this crap and go to the real shit." Hidan smiled at how demanding she could be in this position. "You are so demanding Demitra what are you going to do if I don't?" Demitra shivered, "I can still use Alchemy and I can always take out one of my puppets." Hidan looked at her. Then he took out his fingers and placed something much bigger inside her, "GAH, Damnit that fucken hurts Hidan." Hidan kissed her. "I know, I know. It will get much, much better after awhile, Sweet." Demitra clenched his shoulders and through her head back. "Ah, god your right it's not hurting as much as before." Hidan smiled and he started to go in and out at a very slow pace. "H-Hidan. Please go faster please." Demitra pleaded. Hidan smiled, and he refused to go faster. "Hidan ppppllllllleeeeaaaasssseee?" Hidan smirked. "Why should I?" Hidan asked with a grin. Demitra looked up at him. "I don't want to feel abandoned again please…If you do this then I will never be alone again." Hidan was shocked. 'Abandoned? Again? What does that mean?' Hidan thought to himself. Hidan nodded his head and went faster, and harder to please her. Demitra let out a scream. "D-do that a-again H-Hidan." Hidan looked her strait in the eyes and kissed her softly. "As you wish my dear." Demitra let out a loud moan and was enjoying every second. A few minuets later Hidan started to complain. "A-ah, D-Demitra I-I'm going to…" "Do it boy go on don't be afraid." Demitra whispered in his ear. "De-Demitra!" He yelled as he climaxed inside her. "Ata boy…now…we…rest." Demitra said as Hidan pulled out of her and lay next to her. "Good night babe." Hidan said pulling Demitra close to him. "Good night my lover." Demitra said falling asleep.

~The next day~

"Hidan, Demitra you two need to leave today and I bought you some things too bring back." Demitra woke up to her Granddad coming in the room. "GRANDDAD OUT!" Demitra yelled throwing a pillow at the door. Hidan giggled. "You like your privacy?" Demitra laughed. "Yeah I guess I do…but now we HAVE to get up…pein's probably mad that were a day late…" Hidan scoffed. "Who gives a damn about him? We should be able to do what we want." Hidan said pulling Demitra back down to a laying position. "Hidan, come on we have to leave…and Granddad bought us stuff. Let's see what they are!" Hidan sighed and let her go. "First you should check your phone to see if Konan called then…you need to put some cloths on." Demitra looked down and blushed. "Oh right I almost forgot…" Demitra ran to her dresser and pulled out a red and black shirt with dark blue pants. Then she went over and picked up her bra. "You're still a bitch for taking this off me Hidan." Hidan shrugged and smiled, "I can live with that."  
After Hidan and Demitra were fully dressed they went down to see what Demitra's Granddad wanted. "Oh my Jashin Granddad how much stuff did you buy?" Granddad shrugged. "I have know idea." Demitra looked at the separate piles. "Let me guess you looked at my information on my desk while I was gone?" Demitra asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at her granddad. "What I can't be curious?" Demitra looked at Hidan then back at him, she sighed. "Oh damn I almost forgot to check my phone." Demitra pulled out her phone to see that Konan called three times and left a message. The message said, "Demitra you have to come back I have BIG news for you and Hidan!" "Wow it sounds like big news" Demitra said sarcastically. "Well what are you two going to do about this mess…that I bought?" Demitra glared at her granddad. "Maybe you should carry it granddad." Hidan laughed at Demitra. "I really doubt that he could carry all this Demitra." Hidan said pointing at all the food and presents. Demitra sighed, "Fine I'll get to work on putting them in big bags and loading them in a cart."  
About twenty minuets later the cart and Bags were ready to go. "Ok BYE GRANDDAD!" Demitra yelled looking back and waving good bye. "Have a safe journey you two!" they heard granddad call back Demitra smiled and looked back at Hidan. He looked down at her and He took her arm. Demitra giggled and leaned her head on his arm still pulling the wagon behind her.  
A few days later they were starting to get weary. So they decided to stop and rest awhile. After a few minuets of standing against a tree Demitra started to feel woozy. She clenched her stomach and slid down the tree. "Demitra? Demitra? Demitra are you ok?" That was the last thing Demitra heard before she blacked out. Hidan gasped. "Oh great now what do I do?" He asked himself. Hidan sighed. "I guess I have to carry you babe." Hidan said pretending Demitra could hear him. As he picked Demitra up and put her on his back he could have swore that Demitra said 'thank you'. Hidan nodded and picked up the handle to the cart and started to run off. Little did they know that something or someone snuck in the cart to see the Akatsuki.  
The next day while Hidan was running in the forest He heard a whine. "H-Hidan stop for a minuet." Hidan paused and looked at her. "Why? What's wrong?" Hidan said panicking and putting Demitra down. Demitra clenched her stomach again and she shook her head then she threw up, "Demitra! You're sick! We need to get back as soon as possible!" Demitra shook her head then she did a few hand signs that Hidan had never seen before. Demitra grabbed Hidan's leg and they transported to the front of the Hide-out. Hidan looked at Demitra; she looked up at Hidan then back down. She threw up again. "Hm? Oh hey Demitra, Hidan!" Kisame said smiling at them. Then he looked down at Demitra, who was throwing up again. "Oh my God you look Horrible Demitra!" looked up at him. "Get…Konan…for…me…please." Demitra said throwing up again. Kisame nodded. "Right." He said running off to get Konan.  
About two minuets later you could hear Konan yell. "What she's throwing up!" Konan came out into the living room to see that Demitra was on the couch holding a trash can close to her while she threw up. "Demitra are you ok?" Konan asked running up to her. Demitra shook her head and threw up, and then she fainted because her head went light and all of a sudden went heavy again. Hidan caught her as she started to fall off the couch. "Demitra?" Hidan said with worried eyes. Demitra didn't respond. Hidan took the trash and put it next to the couch. "Hidan I'll take the information to Pein you take Demitra to your room ok?" Hidan nodded. "Right but please hurry I want to know what's wrong with her." Konan nodded taking the information from Hidan. "I'll be back really soon I promise. Just take her to your room and set her down on the bed." Hidan nodded and left the room with Demitra in his arms.  
"Now let's see what Pein sent them to get." Konan said opening up the folded piece of paper. Konan gasped. "That Fucken Bitch I'm going to kill him for what he has done." Konan mumbled to herself running towards Pein's office.  
"PEIN!" Konan yelled slamming the paper down on his desk. Pein jumped as he heard his name being yelled. As he turned around Konan was standing at his desk hands down on it. "Yes Konan?" Konan glared at him for a minuet then she yelled, "This is your damn fault Pein!" Pein jumped at the yelling voice she had towards him. "Konan what are you talking about?" He asked standing up from his spot. Konan growled at him making him sit back down. "It's your fault that Demitra might have a sever fever!" She yelled once more. Pein stared at her. "And why is that my fault?" He asked closing his eye and placing his head on his hands that were locked together. Konan growled again. "It's your fault because you sent her on a damn mission that she already knew the answer to!" She yelled hitting Pein with one of his hard cover books. "Owww…" Pein whined when the book hit him. "Konan what the hell?" He asked holding his head in pain. "That's for sending Demitra on a stupid mission!" She yelled about to hit him again but was stopped by a voice from the doorway. "Konan she woke up please make sure she's alright!" Hidan yelled grabbing Konan's hand and pulling her out of the room.  
As Konan and Hidan entered Demitra, Hidan and Kakuzu's room they heard a loud yelling voice, "What the hell is wrong with you lady?" They heard Kakuzu yell at her. When they saw Demitra they saw her trying to yell but it was not working. You could tell that she was yelling, 'Shut the fuck up I don't feel well and I have a head…' Before she could finish she started to cough. "Demitra don't strain yourself just to yell at the knucklehead." Konan said hitting Kakuzu upside the head. "Dude what the fuck are you doing yelling at her?" Hidan asked walking to Demitra's side. Demitra was still coughing and Hidan handed her a glass of water. She took it nicely and drank it all. Demitra put the cup down and she stared at Hidan. She could tell he was worried, it was in his eyes. Demitra tried to speak but her words were whispers so nobody could hear her. Then she lost al sight and hearing abilities and she fell into a deep sleep.  
The next day Demitra woke up around noon and she was dizzy from what has happened to her in the past week. 'What the hell happened last night?' Demitra asked herself still unable to speak at the moment. Then she remembered that she took some medicine from her cabinet at home. She took it out and drank it. She then started to cough at the horrid taste. As she began to fall she felt some hands grab her. Demitra looked up to see that Mitsuki had caught her. "Mitsuki…What are…you doing…here?"  
Demitra asked in between coughs. Mitsuki smiled. "I'm hear because I read your journal…and…well I wanted to see the Akatsuki for myself." Mitsuki held onto Demitra as she stood. "Ok then…Did Konan catch you?" Demitra asked concerned. Mitsuki nodded. "Yes she did and she had me help her test you." Demitra nodded as she said this. "Ok. When do the results come?" Demitra asked trying to walk but failed and Mitsuki caught her. "Careful." She said. "The results are exposed to be back today…Konan said to bring you down if you ever woke up from your trance." Demitra nodded then looked shocked at her. "A tr-trance?" Demitra stuttered, clinging to Mitsuki for support as they walked down the hall. "Yeah…You were out in a trance for two weeks." Mitsuki scowled as if it was the most horrible thing. Demitra just stared at her. "Ok please help me to the couch then." Demitra said limping a little now.  
As Demitra and Mitsuki walked into the living room, they saw that the entire Akatsuki was in there Hidan and Konan stood talking about the tests they had to do. Pein was on the couch now in his Animal path form and Deidara was sitting on his lap. Sasori was not there witch confused Demitra a little. Kisame was holding Itachi to his chest as he slept witch Demitra thought it was kinda cute. Kakuzu was staring at Hidan who was now yelling at Konan. Tobi sat next to Zetsu on the ground and watched amused by the two fighting. Demitra sat next to Deidara and Pein as for Mitsuki, she sat on the arm as she frowned at Deidara and Pein. They sat there listening to Hidan and Konan as they fought. "You only used the test ONCE before Konan!" Hidan said throwing his hands in the air. "Yeah, but this time I gave the Hospital the results and they took a look at her and they are going to reply TODAY!" Konan protested a little faster and louder then Demitra had ever expected. "Konan!" Demitra yelled. Konan stood there dumbstruck by her voice. She then shot her head toward her. "D-demitra? You're awake?" Konan said walking to her. Pein and Deidara turned and jumped a little. "Demitra! How long have you been sitting there?" Deidara asked pointing at her. "Oh be quite I have been here long enough to know what's going on." Demitra stated and crossed her arms. Konan turned and walked into the kitchen. She came back out Paper in her hands to her side and her eyes were wide mouth hanging. "H-Hidan I-I think I found o-out what's w-wrong with D-D-Demitra." Konan said holding the paper out to him for him to look at it. Hidan took the paper and as he read his eyes grew and mouth opened slightly. "What? What's wrong with me? Hidan? Konan?" Demitra asked looking at the two who were staring at her eyes wider then ever before. "And where's Sasori? Why is Pein in another body? Why is Deidara on his lap?" When demitra didn't get a response she started to get annoyed. "What was the big news from your message? Why aren't you answering me?" Demitra yelled. Konan shook her head lightly to snap herself beck into focus. "Demitra the big news was that Sasori and Deidara started dating then two weeks later he died…so now Deidara and Pein are going out and then Pein died and switched bodies." Mitsuki twitched. Konan sighed. "And now…you're …pregnant."


	4. Reveal: secrets

Hidem chapt. 4

by ~Demitrafan32

HiDem chapt. 4  
By: Deidarafan32 and MessengerMitsuki  
JThere is slight warning for this but there is some swearing…so…um…Enjoy

"Demitra the big news was that Sasori and Deidara started dating then two weeks later he died…so now Deidara and Pein are going out and then Pein died and switched bodies." Mitsuki twitched. Konan sighed. "And now…you're …pregnant."  
"You can't be serious! Can you?" Demitra asked panicking slightly. She clenched her stomach because of a shocking pain. "That hurt." Demitra muttered. "Well it exclaims you throwing up and the reason why you went into a deep sleep…" Konan said walking towards her. "NO!" Demitra yelled. Mitsuki jumped a little (which knocked her off the couch, which only a few Akatsuki members noticed) and Konan paused. "What's wrong?" Konan asked titling her head slightly to the left. "I-I remember!" Demitra was in panic and Konan could tell but she didn't know why. "Remember what?" Konan asked walking a little closer. "I died at birth." Demitra said her head sinking down. Konan had her hands over her mouth now. "Oh my god you did?" She asked, her question muzzled by her hands. Mitsuki scoffed, she already knew the story. "Demitra's Mom also died. She was too weak and didn't have enough energy to live. She died hoping that Demitra lived." Demitra nodded. "Right. Now I'm afraid that this child inside me will die as well." Demitra sat there on the couch with her head down and her hand n her stomach. She was happier than before. She didn't feel alone with all the people surrounding her. Konan took away her hands and asked, "Then how did…how are you?" She couldn't find the right words. Demitra smiled bigger and looked up at Konan. "My soul was taken and replaced." She exclaimed, pointing to her 'heart'. "I'm not really alive…I just have an empty shell of a heart that keeps me moving." Demitra said looking around. Pein was still holding Deidara, Itachi was awake and Kisame held him close as Demitra talked. Tobi was on his knees wanting to know more. Zetsu stared at Tobi. Kakuzu was sitting looking at the crazy people. Demitra giggled. "You all look shocked. Including you Mitsuki." Mitsuki shook her head, "No, no, no…I'm just amazed you're still alive Demitra and I seriously thought being born half bat was bad..." Mitsuki said trying to remember how old Demitra was.  
Demitra laughed. "I'm not that old I'm only 23." Demitra stopped laughing. "Now that I think of it…Demi's pretty old…Hey Kakuzu how old is Demi?" Kakuzu glared at her. Then he sighed. "She's…" He looked around to make sure Demi wasn't around. "She's 93 years old." Kakuzu whispered but loud enough so everyone was able to hear. Demitra nodded. "How could I forget that? She's sooooooooo old." Demitra stated. Just then Demi walked in. "Damn I hate Winry…She's so mean I have a huge bump where she hit me on…my…Why are you so fat Demitra?"  
Demitra glared at Demi. "I am not fat! I'm…I'm…I'm…" Demitra wanted to say she was pregnant but she didn't want people worrying ether. Hidan sighed and sat down next to Demitra. "You should tell her…she is your other half…"Hidan whispered.  
Mitsuki then left the room, how could Demitra forget? Mitsuki didn't like crowds. Demitra sighed. "Sorry Mitsuki I forgot that you didn't like crowds." Demitra said as Mitsuki left. Mitsuki just waved a hand. "Fine…Demi I'm, I'm, I'm…GAH I CAN'T SAY IT!" Demitra said falling back into Hidan's lap. Hidan smiled and rubbed Demitra's stomach. "Nooooooooooo." Demitra whined. Demi smiled too. "Demitra I think your pregnant. Is that right?" Demitra hid her face in Hidan's chest. "Maybe…"  
Demitra's POV!

I was huddled into Hidan's chest as I felt him pick up one of my hands and take off the glove that was on it. "Hidan what are you doing?" I asked stretching the word 'doing'. Hidan smiled and pulled at the string. "No Hidan don't!" I yelled as he tugged at it again "Hidan I said No don't!" I yelled once again. Hidan ignored me and pulled the string right out. "Hidan now look what you did you took the stitching out…" I said taking my hand back and looking at it. It was licking the marks from the stitches. "Ewww…" I said wiping my hand on my pants. "That's gross…" I said when I looked at it again. "Well I think me and Deidara have had enough for one day." Pein said picking Deidara up. "Peeeeeiiiiinnnnnn don't move around I'm sleeping…" Deidara said yawning afterwards. "Sorry sweet." Pein said kissing Deidara. I could see Mitsuki next door, she scowled. I laughed slightly. "Tobi, are you awake?" The white Zetsu said rubbing Tobi's back. "Yeah we need some sleep let's go." 'The dark side is mean…' I thought as he talked. "Tobi was asleep…but now Tobi is awake." Tobi said standing up. "Oh come on your not mad are you Tobi?" Zetsu asked getting up and picking Tobi up. "No! Tobi don't want to be high up, Put Tobi Down!" Tobi said clinging to Zetsu's cloak. "Nope your not going anywhere without me." Both sides said at once. I looked over towards them. "Freaks." I said. Hidan had his hands behind his head until I said that. I felt him take my hand again. I looked at him but he pulled my head band down over my eyes. "Hidan…don't do this to me." I said trying to pull my headband back up. But of course Hidan held onto my other hand as well. As soon as he did that I felt something soft, warm, and moist on my handmouth. "Shit Hidan don't. That doesn't feel right." I moaned for a minute when I realized what he was doing. "Hidan No don't try I'll make you pay if you…Damn it Hidan I said no! Now stop!" I yelled as he licked the bottom of my lip on my hand…yes it sounds strange, there is a mouth on my hand…who the hell cares? I don't so nether should you. Sorry back to the story… But I had no control over my handmouth so it opened with no warning. "Oh no…no Hidan don't! Gah no It feels too good you need to stop!" I yelled gaining freedom and hitting him on the head. Hidan moved away. "Demitra that hurt. You bit my tongue." Hidan said holding his head and tongue. I laughed. "You look funny." I said touching his cheek. "Demitra are you ok?" Kakuzu asked. "Me? I'm fine but the person holding onto your clothes seems to be a little scared of me." I said. I did feel uneasy but not much to worry about. Kakuzu looked up. "Demi?" Kakuzu asked looking at the scared girl. Demi looked down. "Its fine I'm ok." Demi said clinging harder to Kakuzu's cloak. Kakuzu smirked, grabbed Demi's arm and pulled her into his lap. "NOOO!" Demi yelled clinging to his chest now. "Demi its ok I just pulled you into my lap, nothing to be scared of." Kakuzu said kissing her forehead. "Just don't do that again it scared me." Demi said playfully hitting Kakuzu's chest. "Sorry sweet." Kakuzu said rocking her back and forth. I smiled as Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara, and Pein leave Tobi and Deidara sleeping in their lover's arms. "Bitches." I heard Mitsuki say as Deidara and Pein walked by her room. Mitsuki came back in just to slump down into the couch beside me and Hidan. I smiled at her. "Are you jealous Mitsuki?" I asked poking her with my foot. Mitsuki moved over and crossed her arms. "No I'm nit jealous of Deidara and Pein…" Mitsuki said not realizing what she just said and instantly regretting it. "I didn't say any name's Mitsuki." I said as Hidan put his fingers threw my hair. "I-I-I Think I should leave now…" Mitsuki said standing. Though Konan got up and pushed Mitsuki back down. "Demitra, Hidan I think you two need to go to sleep." Konan said helping me up. "Right. I think you guys will see me at 4:00 Pm tomorrow." I said walking towards the door. I heard Hidan laugh. "Hey, wait up Demitra I'm to tired to run!" Hidan said as I walked to our room. I felt something rap around my waist and turn me around just to kiss me. It was slow at first but Hidan soon changed that as he licked the bottom of my lip. I moaned and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. Are tongues played around in our mouths for awhile until we needed to breath. "Hidan I'm tired let's go to bed now." I said as Hidan whipped away some drool on the side of his mouth. Hidan nodded and took my arm, "Alright let's go I know how cranky you get when you don't sleep." Hidan said as we walked into our room. That night we slept well after a couple hours of talking and telling ghost stories and even kissing for quite a while.  
Konan's Pov!  
When I heard Demitra, Hidan, And Kakuzu's door close I turned back to Mitsuki. "Okay I think we need to make a plan Mits." I said sitting next to her on the couch. "What for?" Mitsuki asked. "To prank Deidara and Pein. I think I might have a plan." I said placing my hand on my forehead. I had a slight temperature but I wasn't sick enough to hurt someone. "Okay, what were you thinking?" Mitsuki asked. "I was thinking we could video tape them with Demitra's mini camera and place it in the corner of their room." I said crossing my arms and legs. "Good idea. But we need Demitra's permission to do that." Mitsuki said standing up. "I know we do but it was still a good idea…hey, where are you going?" I asked as Mitsuki left the room. "I'm tired and hungry. I need food." Mitsuki said going to the fridge in the kitchen. "Oh okay. Well I need to go to bed talk to you tomorrow?" I asked walking to the kitchen. "Yep…but I need a place to sleep." Mitsuki said. I laughed. "Oh right. You can sleep with me tonight okay?" I asked making sure she heard me. "Okay thanks. But, won't Pein be mad if I do?" Mitsuki asked in a sarcastic way. I looked at her. "Are you kidding? He won't give a shit. I'm stuck in Demitra's old room." I said walking towards my room. Mitsuki followed with some chocolate and dango. I smiled. "Okay in here." I said. Mitsuki sat on the couch that was in my room. I sat down on my bed. "The couch can be pulled out into a bed if you want to sleep there." I said pointing to a handle on the bed. Mitsuki nodded and bit into the chocolate a bit to violently. "can i get something straight Konan?" she asked me very seriously. I was curious, so i decided to say, "yeah?" "I have nothing against Deidara, but Pein will make everyone bitter sooner or later, I can just tell by looking at people. My eyes are a mixture of sharingan, bykugan, and rinnengan, they show every thing except names and such. I don't like Pein alot..." she said sadly, like she had told this to people alot. I blinked, "wow... uh.. does Demitra know this information?" I already knew the answer. Only I know this, but, why had Mitsuki told me?

Ha Chapt. 4 up! now what?...oh right chapt. 5!


	5. choking matters

Hidem Chapt. 5

by ~Demitrafan32

Hidem chap. 5  
By: Demitrafan32 and MessengerMitsuki  
Akatsuki: m. Kishimoto.  
Mitsuki: MessengerMitsuki  
Granddad, Demitra, Demi,

Three months later.

Mitsuki and Konan did do their prank and black mailed Pein and Deidara. Hidan destroyed the Computer so…no Youtube.  
It has been three months sense the day Mitsuki made Konan her friend and planed. Today I woke up to screaming and I stumbled to where the yelling came from. When I got to the living room just in time to see Pein, choking Deidara. I gasped and stood there for a moment. "What's going on in here?" I yelled from the doorway. Pein turned towards me. He looked possessed.  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" I looked to the door on the other side of the room, Mitsuki stood there, and she looked slightly worried and mad. "Demitra! Grab Pein. I'll see if Dei-Danna is okay!" She yelled going in to get Deidara.  
I nodded and grabbed Pein's legs to trip him. I sat on top of him so he wouldn't get up. I felt woozy at the time. But that was probably because I was hungry so I ignored it. "Is Deidara okay, Mitsuki?" I asked turning my head towards them.  
Mitsuki nodded. "He's fine. But I say we should kill Pein before this happens again, Demitra."  
I shook my head. "Pein." He looked up at me and just stared. "What?" I asked. He just smiled and placed his hand on my stomach. "Pein…what are you doing?" I asked wanting an answer.  
"…" He didn't answer.  
I thought he would be mad because of what happened with me and Hidan. I guess I was wrong. I took his hand of my stomach. "I'll Take care of you later." I said standing.  
"Demitra! He passed out! What do we do!" Mitsuki asked standing up to look down at Deidara.  
I sighed. "I'll see if he's okay." I said walking over to Deidara. I bent down and felt his pulse. Then I checked his breathing.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Mitsuki asked sounding irritated.  
I looked at his hands. 'No blood.' I thought looking at the other one. 'That's a good sign. Nothing was damaged.'  
"Well?" Mitsuki asked ready to yell at me.  
I nodded. "He's going to be fine. Just. When he wakes up make sure you give him a glass of water to make sure he can swallow correctly. Okay?" I said standing.  
Mitsuki nodded. "Right." Mitsuki said looking over at Pein. "Can I kill him for you?" She asked having the urge of madness granddad always talked about.  
I stood up, now hungry, 'maybe there's something in the kitchen...'. I turned around, going to ask whether Mitsuki wanted anything or not, when I saw her holding Deidara like she had nearly lost her best friend, pupil less eyes watery, bottom lip quivering, and her body barely vibrating. "What?" she whimpered when she noticed me staring, "I was afraid he was going to die!" she held him tighter.  
Deidara was in good hands for now...

About four months later…  
Deidara broke up with Pein, (Mitsuki had burst out in laughter when she heard this) and about four weeks ago…though I didn't even know. Itachi actually had a child. She was strong. We could tell because she is able to lift one of my giant shurkin. Itachi named her, Meko. She has very dark blue hair. Hidan and Kakuzu were out on a mission in the northern leaf village. So I sat on the couch with Mitsuki. Konan was with Pein sense he had a fever. Deidara was in his room making sculptures. Kisame was making Itachi some breakfast while Itachi slept. I was next to Mitsuki holding Meko as she pressed her ear to my stomach. "You know, maybe it wont be so bad." Mitsuki said watching Meko talk to my stomach.  
"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.  
Mitsuki closed her eyes and leaned back in the couch. "I think you'll be great with a kid. You know, with all the yelling and crap….or maybe yelling more like this, 'Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! I want food! Dammit I want food!'" Mitsuki said starting to laugh.  
"Well that makes me feel a lot better Mits." I said lifting Meko a little more on my lap.  
"Okay, Okay. Sorry I said that." Mitsuki said helping me place Meko back down.

Today is a great day…well I think…  
I'm now in the hospital ready to give birth. Hidan sat next to me, holding my hand as I freaked out. "My. Hand. Hurts." Hidan said, my grip tightening.  
"It hurts! It hurts! I dun like this!" I yelled feeling pressure on my lower half. "I swear, I'm going to DIE!" I yelled as the doctor told me to hang on. "I can't! Please! Stop this I dun want to do this anymore!" I yelled ready to give up.  
"Don't give up yet sweetie." Hidan said cringing at his hand…being crushed.  
"Just one more push. You can do this." I heard the doctor say.  
I pushed one more time and I felt relief upon my body. I let go of Hidan's hand and felt one last sharp pain. After that, I blacked out.

I'm still in the hospital and my baby was born yesterday and now, I'm sore and Hidan had bandages on his hand. Ya know why? Because, I broke his hand. That's right I broke his hand. Hidan was sitting next to me in a chair…sleeping. I just woke up at least five minutes ago. Nobody has come in yet and I wonder if my baby's still in the hospital or…never mind. "Hidan?" I said poking him. Hidan jumped.  
"What? What? Who's there?" Hidan asked almost falling out of his chair.  
I laughed. "It's okay Hidan. It's just me." I said, my throat hurt and I could barely talk. I tried to sit up but Hidan pushed me back down.  
"Don't get up yet, you're not ready." Hidan said in a soft voice.  
"Hidan…how…"  
"The baby's dead. Their trying to find out what went wrong." Hidan said.  
'He cut me off' I thought.  
Konan walked in about three seconds later. "Demitra. How are you?" Konan asked walking to my side.  
I didn't feel like answering. "Ha-ha…yeah…she can't talk yet so…"  
"Deidara! Help me with these medical books!" I heard a voice I was very used to by now. Mitsuki. And by the sounds of it, Deidara too.  
Mitsuki walked in smiling while carrying four books in her arms, Deidara... had a lot more. Konan voiced my question, "what's with all the books?"  
Deidara grumbled, "apparently something to do with the guy that was almost choked to death doing hard work, un"  
"Oh, shut up!" said Mitsuki, "I'm trying to see what's wrong with the baby! I'm becoming a medic nin soon, ya know! I may even revive the poor thing!" she piped setting her pile of books down on the floor where she would probably sit for the rest of the afternoon.

All I could think was, 'thank you for giving me such loving friends...' "Thanks, Mits."  
I could swear I saw a smile spread across her face for an instant. I smiled at her. "Hey look she can talk idiot!" Konan said hitting Hidan with the clipboard.  
I finally sat up and pulled Hidan near me. I then kissed him. I heard a slam on the floor. I jumped and looked over at Deidara. "I can finally sit!" He yelled sitting on the pile of books.  
"Deidara…Off my books!" Mitsuki scowled.  
Deidara jumped up and sat next to me on the bed. "Sorry there's no more chairs, un."  
I smiled at him. "That's…okay…Dei…" I then fell back and couldn't wake up.

"Demitra?" I heard Mitsuki say. "Demitra? Are you okay?"  
I felt an arm around me, rocking me back and forth. "Is she waking up?" I heard Hidan say.  
"Yeah she is. Hi Demitra." I saw Mitsuki say.  
"Hi Mits…um…what about your research?" I asked seeing that the books were now on a big table.  
"Well…I found that you can only give the life to a person if…you give up a life." Mitsuki said sitting back down in a chair.  
I sighed. "I knew it…Equivalent exchange." I said sinking a little more in Hidan's arms.  
Hidan lifted me up some more. "That's right. We can't do anything without killing another person." Mitsuki said looking more serious.  
Me and Hidan looked at each other then back at Mitsuki. "We can do that…" We said at the same time.  
Mitsuki shook her head. "It's not that simple. You have to be related to the body." Mitsuki said looking at me.  
My eyes got wide. "Now I remember…" I said starting to cry softly.  
"Demitra? A-Are you okay?" Hidan asked looking at me.  
I nodded. "I'm sorry…I'm okay. It's just that. I remember the day my brothers tried to bring back mom." I said wiping away my tears.  
"why are you crying about that?" Mitsuki asked.  
"Well. We found out that…okay first we dug up the body that went wrong and we saw that the Creature wasn't even female. It was a young man. I don't even know who he was." I said holding onto Hidan's arm. I smiled. "Mine." I said snuggling his arm.  
Hidan laughed. "So now what do we do?" Mitsuki asked.  
I looked over at her. I smiled soon after, "I can get plenty of blood to make up a human. Well with the help of my family and what's left of Hidan's." I sad rubbing my cheek on Hidan's arm. His arm was softer then before. Though I have been telling him 'Moisturized skin is, healthy skin.' Then he'd groan. But I guess he listened to me.  
"That might work…but how long would it take?" Mitsuki asked crossing her arms and legs.  
I smiled at her. "Don't worry. It will only take about three days…If Demi or Tanya gets here…" I said lifting my head.  
Hidan nodded. He's met them once before and thought they were creepy. "But maybe…"  
"No we need them Hidan." I protested.  
"Awwwwww" Hidan said hanging his head low.  
I smiled and looked up at him. I kissed him. "…Okay not in front of me please." Mitsuki said turning her head away.  
I pulled away. "Oh fine. But later…maybe in three weeks…or four…I'm going to do it with him again." I said crossing my arms in a smart ass way.  
Hidan laughed. "Let's not get a head of ourselves. You need to heal first babe." Hidan said hugging me.  
I laughed slightly and kissed him a little…till Mitsuki pulled us apart. "Back to the subject." She said sitting back down.  
I smiled at her again. "I can transport them both easily once I get out of the Hospital. But I need to wait till then." I said still hanging onto Hidan's good arm.  
"And I can find the rest of my family…I think…" Hidan said looking at me with bright eyes.  
I smiled. "I can find the rest of them. That is the easiest thing to do at this point…now if I still had my computer…" I said glaring at Hidan.  
Hidan looked away. "S-sorry…I didn't think it was yours."  
"…Hidan. Who else has a computer?" I asked still glaring at him.  
"Um…well…no one…" Hidan said looking down at the floor.  
I nodded. "Right. So I need a computer to find people we need." I said looking at Mitsuki.  
"…what? ...O_O No you can't use me as the tracking devise." Mitsuki said holding her hands out in front of her.  
I shook my head. "no, no, no. Maybe you can get Tanya and Demi for me instead." I said actually proud of my idea.  
I could tell Mitsuki was weighing the chance of life on the mission. "fine" she grumbled, "but if i don't come back by tomorrow, check the trash buckets, closets, and the fridge at the hideout" with that she popped out of the room with a 'poof'. Deidara then proceeded to Mitsuki's once occupied chair. "crazy that one is, un..." Deidara muttered.


End file.
